


Suitcased Memories

by AlwaysEroticWrestling, ThisGuyFvcks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: #justiceforadam, Gen, Keyfabe compliant, M/M, Marty Sings, One Shot, i just want marty to come home, ish, mentions of horse passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGuyFvcks/pseuds/ThisGuyFvcks
Summary: Hangman Adam Page doesn't feel all that Elite anymore.  He's dead inside, and maybe he needs help from someone who isn't as dead as reported.





	Suitcased Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my Homies [tm] made a chance wheel of wrestlers and we spin it to see who we write a fic about. I'm pleased to have gotten the Villain and the Hangman for this round. We're contractually obligated to write requests. (It's a really rough contract )
> 
> It gives me a chance to low-key fantasy book how I'd love for Marty's arrival to coincide with Page turning his back on the Elite. 
> 
> If they could include the cuddling that would also be pretty baller.  
\- J

It hadn’t been a great few weeks. He lost his shot at a title against a guy basically twice his age, his friends were accusing him of being distant, and now the unfortunate passing of Hunter Horse Helmsley was weighing heavy on the Hangman’s shoulders. 

Adam Page sat in an empty locker room. Alone.  
There was no TGIFriday’s and there were no Cracker Barrels. That wasn’t to say the Elite wasn’t celebrating a successful show, no. The Bucks were hanging out with Cutler and the Best Friends for a show he hadn’t been asked on.  
Which was great.  
Adam tried to push that thought aside as he pulled on his boots. 

Cody had a whole family to fall back on. Dustin. And Brandi. And that little shit MJF who, somehow, was probably better friends with Cody than he was. 

They’d moved on and left him. And what made it worse is that they were all talking to him like it was his fault.  
Adam never considered himself a particularly resentful person.  
Okay, well, outside that one instance where he might’ve tried to commit murder on a man out of dick envy but everyone got one, the way he saw it. 

But his sulking in the locker room wasn’t going to get him anywhere. He stood up with a sigh and pushed some wayward curls behind his ear.  
It was looking like another night of trying to bulk and cut in a hotel gym before falling asleep watching Bonanza reruns. 

“Livin’ the dream, I guess.” His footfalls echoed through the empty venue, leather soles breaking the silence.  
He made it to the door and then he heard it.  
His name being called.  
He turned around in the dark, but couldn’t see any movement at all in the dark.  
“Hello?” He waited a beat.  
Nothing.  
Just a far-off pittering sound that told him it’d started to rain.  
“M’ really losing it.” Talking to himself probably just reiterated that fact, he decided as an afterthought.  
By the time he got an uber he was soaked. His driver didn’t say much of anything to him. He just kept playing that stupid Cindy Lauper song.  
Not the one about girls having fun. That would’ve probably made the mood a little better. 

His hotel was half a city away from the rest of them. By the time he got there, the gym was closed, but at least the elevator was waiting for him. 

And his floor button was already pressed. He didn’t think too much about it. He had cold wet jeans to get out of. 

Which would’ve been easier if the bathroom light had been working. Adam groaned and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he yelped and nearly jumped out of his skin.  
He could’ve sworn there was something in the mirror. Lightning-quick he wielded his cell phone light in the dark room. Nothing. He eyed the shower curtain with suspicion, and after a few seconds of cowboying up, he ripped it viciously open. 

The only thing there was a spider near the drain. Admittedly it was creepy- but at least it wasn’t some psycho set to take him out. That would be something. They probably wouldn’t find him until the Bucks wanted to complain that he wasn’t around. 

He toed off his boots and peeled off his wet jeans, leaving his damp clothes in the tub with his only company. 

Things used to be better. He collapsed onto the bed and buried his face in the pillow. . The warm light of the tv was lulling him to sleep. He had it on mute, but the bedside clock was ticking away loud enough. 

Adam didn’t mind it so much. It sounded almost musical. In fact, as he dozed off, he could almost hear lyrics.  
“Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, and think of you…” The song from the taxi came to mind.  
“...Flashbacks on warm nights, almost left behind. Suitcased memories….” Memories were right. It seemed like so long ago that he’d been happy. He’d had friends that were there for him. That fought alongside him. Even though they were together now, in his heart Page knew they were falling apart. 

They had been since they lost Him.  
“Sometimes you picture me, I’m walking too far ahead.”  
That gravelly laugh and that ridiculous grin. The cheery bastard that was deadly with an umbrella that’d fought with him across the world. 

Something next to him moved and Adam Page was suddenly paralyzed with fear. Aside from his mouth, which yelped loudly and for several seconds as he stared down giant, shiny back eyes and a mass of fur.  
It was the spider, coming back for him, transformed, he was sure of it - 

“The second hand unwinds-” The spider was British. And singing. ...Sorta.  
“IF YOU’RE LOST YOU CAN LOOK AND YOU WILL FIND ME- “

Adam blinked  
“M- Marty….?”  
Oh, and it most certainly was. In a fur vest and, for whatever reason, sunglasses in the dark. Scream singing in his bed. And also kinda in his face.  
“What the-’  
Marty Scurrl was not deterred from his serenade.  
“If you fall, I will catch you, I’VE GOT YOU ADAM~ TIME AFTER TIME-”

Maybe he was a little dazed and confused but Adam slung his arms around Marty’s shoulders in a tight hug anyway. Marty finished the piece with a soft “Time after time,” murmured in his ear as he returned the embrace. 

“I thought you were dead.” Adam murmured. “They said-” 

“They said the same thing about you, you handsome devil you!” Marty patted Adam’s cheek as they parted and removed his circular shades. 

The two regarded one another for a moment, smiling.  
And then Adam spoke up. 

‘Marty, were you… hiding in my bathroom?” 

“What? No- No of course not! What am I?” His eyes glanced away from Adam’s. 

“...So it was the closet? “  
“Yeah, yeah, the closet,” Marty quietly nodded. He adjusted himself from his perch and folded his legs under him.  
“Missed you, mate. It’s been lonely and no one’s returned my calls…”  
Adam let out a heavy sigh, but he felt a little lighter. 

“I missed you too, Marty. Things’ve been.. Different. M’glad you’re here.” He put an arm around Mary and his furred vest and tugged him back to sit against the pillows with him. 

Marty settled in easily, head finding Hangman’s shoulder to be more appealing than a pillow.  
He turned his attention to the TV in front of them. 

“Ooh. I love Bonanza.”


End file.
